Bob Armstrong
Pageant coach Prison inmate |nickname = Bob |family = Robert Armstrong Coralee Armstrong Brick Armstrong Cat Armstrong Brandylynn Huggens |relationship = Coralee Armstrong Bob Barnard Stella Rose Buckley Angie Bladell |status = Alive |season = One, Two |count = 22 |first appearance = Pilot |last appearance = The Most You You Can Be |portrayed = Dallas Roberts }} Robert "Bob" Armstrong, Jr. is a main character on Insatiable. He is played by Dallas Roberts. Biography "Pilot" , Bob, Coralee and Cat Armstrong.]] He is introduced by Patty Bladell who says that Bob was her destiny. Bob talks about his family and work. He is a pageant coach, and his model is Dixie Sinclair, which her mom is Regina Sinclair. Then Bob introduces his "nemesis", Bob Barnard and Barnard's daughter, Magnolia, who is also a model. In the competition, where Dixie and Magnolia both tied, and Magnolia wins after Dixie fails a political question about ISIS. Regina blames Bob for "trying to dim her light." For revenge, Regina goes on stage and demands a rematch because Dixie "was disturbed by because of Bob", she adds that Bob "touched her hoo-hoo". Three months later, Armstrong walks to his work and people watch him badly, because Regina ruined his reputation. He tells that since Regina accused Bob falsely, he still couldn't get a single coaching gig, or legal case. Then, he talks with his dad Robert Armstrong who said he had so much potential but ruined it by "trying to play princess". However, he wouldn't be fired, since Robert had a case for him defending Patty Bladell, who punched a homeless guy in the face. Angie Bladell, Patty's mom, explains Bob the reason of her daughters case. Bob goes home and tells to his wife, Coralee Armstrong that he has a case. Coralee ignores what he said and tell that nobody is going to their gala, since Regina sent an email to the entire PTA. Both celebrate having sex. Then, Bob enters Brick Armstrong's room who is listening to music, specifically Adele, because he didn't want to listen to Bob and Coralee "celebrating" in the kitchen. Bob meets Patty and her mom in front of the prosecution. When Patty turns around and meet Bob, he says she's "A beauty queen just waiting to happen" and his "chance for redemption." He asks her what is a world conflict she's interested in, which she responds on Aleppo and on the rape crisis in Haiti. He knew from the moment he saw Patty, that she's his "great white hope." But he had to figure out a way to clear her name because convicted felons can't be beauty queens. In a coffee shop, Patty asks Bob if he is "banging" her mom, which he denies. Appearances Season 1 * 1.01 - "Pilot" * 1.02 - "Skinny Is Magic" * 1.03 - "Miss Bareback Buckaroo" * 1.04 - "WMBS" * 1.05 - "Bikinis and Bitches" * 1.06 - "Dunk 'N' Donut" * 1.07 - "Miss Magic Jesus" * 1.08 - "Wieners and Losers" * 1.09 - "Bad Kitty" * 1.10 - "Banana Heart Banana" * 1.11 - "Winners Win. Period." * 1.12 - "Why Bad Things Happen" Season 2 * 2.01 - "Pig" * 2.02 - "Dead Girl" * 2.03 - "Boomerang" * 2.04 - "Poison Patty" * 2.05 - "Finding Magnolia" * 2.06 - "Eat and Run" * 2.07 - "Full Brazilian" * 2.08 - "Pretty in Prison" * 2.09 - "Ladybomb" * 2.10 - "The Most You You Can Be" Gallery Bob Armstrong promo pictures (1).jpg Bob Armstrong promo pictures (2).jpg Bob Armstrong promo pictures (3).jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:LGBTQ+ characters